


Cut In Half

by Long_Furby6



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24853309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Long_Furby6/pseuds/Long_Furby6
Summary: It’s the anniversary of Marco’s death, and Jean is grieving on his own. Hange decides to try and cheer him up.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Cut In Half

**Author's Note:**

> It’s not technically JeanMarco, it could be interpreted as such, and I ship it, but it can be a friendfic as well.
> 
> Also I don’t apologize for the title.

Jean stood on the edge of Wall Rose, looking out over the land now claimed by titans. It didn’t seem like much time passed since he was a cadet, training along with the rest of the Levi squad and...

Well,

And Marco .

During the time Jean started out, Marco was the one who became his greatest ally.Marco was the one that Jean trusted when he didn’t trust anybody else. His comrade.

In short, Marco was his friend.

Yet so, so much more than that.

That stupid boy with his stupid freckles seemed to get to Jean like nobody else did.Maybe it was his kindness, or maybe his intelligence, but whatever the reason was, Jean physically could not be mad at Marco.

Marco made Jean laugh, and not in his usual, shit-eating way. They would always sneak out at night together just to spite instructor Shadis, who could never seem to catch them in the act.

Marco would be there to comfort and snicker at Jean whenever Eren got a little too personal.

Marco would always cheer him up and read to him whenever Jean’s insecurities got the best of him, which happened surprisingly often despite the man’s conceited behaviour.

Today was the anniversary of the day he lost all of that.

The day Jean’s Heart was cut in half.

Jean remembered the repulsive sight of his best friend and comrade-in-arms, who once smiled so brightly that the sun would cower before him, laying on the side of a building.

His swords were missing, and so was most of his face and body.

Marco’s pale face has haunted Jean ever since. 

The sickening stench of his body being burned never seemed to leave him, no matter how hard he tried. 

His hand, that once held the ashes of his comrade, now felt heavy. as if the colossal titan itself had it’s crushing weight bearing down upon it, threatening to never give Jean peace.

Jean wanted to scream. 

Instead, he just sat there, letting himself cry his heart out.

“Jean? What are you doing here?”

A wave of fear crashed over Jean, he quickly wiped the hot tears off his face and whipped his head away from the person.

Jean scoffed, “what, am I not allowed to be here?”

His voiced wavered, betraying his emotions. Jean cursed under his breath and hoped whoever was there was dumb enough not to notice.

The person laughed sharply, and Jean immediately recognized it has Hange Zoë. He silently cursed again, Hange was smart enough to know he was sobbing, even if it wasn’t so blatantly obvious.

He heard shuffling and realized that they sat down next to him, but at least they kept her distance as to not make him uncomfortable.

“Go away”

“I don’t think I will. Anyway, what’s up?” Hange said cheerfully, flashing a wide smile.

Jean wasn’t completely dense, he knew he couldn’t just insult and walk away from his superior. Especially one as high in the ranks as Hange, no matter how intrusive they were being.

“I’m-“ Jean signed. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That’s nice, but I do!” They exclaimed proudly.

Jean slowly turned to face his superior, who looked a bit surprised to see him in the state that he was in. 

He stared for a second before sighing and dropping his head into his hands, choking down the sobs that threatened to make themselves known.

“Lost someone important?” 

Was he really that easy to read? 

“Too important.”

Hange threw him a sympathetic look, patting him on the back.

”don’t touch me-“ Jean froze up, realizing he was speaking without thinking. To a superior officer. He looked up and saw Hange retreating their hand, nodding to his request.

He never saw Hange like this, their usual cheerful demeanour replaced with a sad look. Jean guessed that they knew an upbeat attitude wasn’t going to help him right now.

After all, upbeat almost always reminded him of Marco.

The thought sent another wave of despair across his body. The lump in his throat rising as he choked back more hot tears. 

“Shit!”

Jean smacked the ground with his fist, which he promptly regretted, holding his hurt hand close to him and turning away from Hange.

“Jean, look at me.”

The man slowly turned to face them once more, hesitantly opening his red, puffy eyes.

Hange held a serious expression, their glasses catching the morning light and obscuring Jean’s vision of her eyes.

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” They hissed, eyebrows knitting together as they lost any of what Jean recognized as Hange. “Losing someone close to you?”

Jean swallowed thickly, warily nodding his head under the stare of a person he didn’t know any more. Was Hange always this scary? Jean didn’t want to find out.

“You signed up for this when you joined the scouts didn’t you?”

He pulled his knees close to his chest and stared awestruck at the soldier in front of him.

“You hate them, right? Don’t you? Of course you do!” Hange stood up quickly and laughed, “we all do!”

“Turn that hatred into something useful” Hange cackled, returning to something that resembled themselves. “Kill all of them! Get your revenge! Do want your friend to die in vain?”

Jean assumed this was a rhetorical question and waited for Hange to continue on.

“Well?! Do you?!”

“What?! Uhm—no!” He loudly stuttered out, raising an arm defensively.

“Then be the soldier they could never be!” Hange had an almost insane look in her eyes, smiling and throwing her arms up dramatically.

Jean wiped the last of the tears out of his eyes and stood, smiling lightly with his head down.

“You’re right.”

He looked up at Hange, who seemed proud of themselves.

“I’ll kill them all”

Eren, as it turns out, was a very bad influence on Jean.


End file.
